How Sasuke Got his Butt Kicked Badly
by sheltie
Summary: This is a How Naruto Beat Story, but with a different flavor to it. Naruto and sasuke face off at the Valley of the End, but something happens that brings down terror upon the Uchiha. Rated T just to be overly safe.


**How Sasuke Got his Butt Kicked Badly**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Naruto at all_

 **A/N: right, this could be considered in the same vein as my How Naruto Beat stories I've done. Though differently. Hope you all enjoy it. I got this idea from snake1980, so thanks for it.**

* * *

It was the Valley of the End. Sasuke and Naruto were battling to the death it seemed. Naruto had called upon the power of the kyuubi while Sasuke had the second stage of the curse mark. Both fighting one another in unbelievable speed and power neither giving an inch.

/Scene Break/

Temari, who had just helped the lazy ass who had beaten her in the chunin exam finals, was waiting for her brothers when she sensed something. It was a bad feeling that ran up and down her spine.

"You wait here for my brothers, I got to check something out" she said urgently then ran off before Shikamaru could say a thing.

"Troublesome woman" the Nara muttered as he sat on the ground exhausted.

/Scene Break/

Haku was gathering herbs that she could use to heal ailments when she felt something. It was like a premonition or something. Whatever it was she couldn't ignore it. She quickly packed away the herbs she had gathered and ran off without even knowing if she was going in the right direction.

/Scene Break/

Tenten was on a second team that had been sent out due to the Sasuke Retrieval team still out and hadn't returned yet. She was worried about Lee and Neji. That's when she felt a deeper worry grip her like an icy-cold hand gripping her heart. She ran faster leaving her team in the dust as they tried calling to her.

/Scene Break/

 _ **Back at Valley of the End**_

Naruto and Sasuke were panting hard. Both were getting on their last leg. So they clashed one last time. Sasuke with a Chidori and Naruto a Rasengan. The two powerful jutsus clashed and caused a huge explosion as Naruto fell back Sasuke charged in with another Chidori and it plunged into Naruto's chest just barely missing his heart.

Naruto's eyes showed the shock he was feeling of Sasuke actually trying to kill him. Then he felt immense pain and fell hitting the ground with a gaping hole in his chest.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke stood over Naruto looking down on the wounded blonde. He grabbed Naruto by his shirt and lifted him up and was about to toss him into the water below. That is until he was knocked away from an unexpected gust of wind.

What Sasuke didn't notice during his little gloat was three kunoichi appeared at about the same time of one another. They had watched Naruto get hit by the assassination jutsu and cried out his name. They then saw what Sasuke was about to do and got pissed.

Temari had grown fond of the blond even though it had been a short while. There was something about him that drew her to him. She wasn't totally sure if her feelings for him right now, but she did know that her little brother Gaara considered Naruto a friend. She did think Naruto looked cute, especially with those whisker marks on his cheeks. She knew of her little brother's budding friendship with the blond after connecting with him. So she wasn't about to let this asshole kill her brother's first friend.

Haku felt a connection with Naruto ever since they met in Wave. They had similar backgrounds. She had a big crush on him. After the battle on the bridge and how Naruto saved her from sacrificing herself to save Zabuza. He made her realize life was precious and she shouldn't squander hers.

Tenten knew Naruto the best as they did grow up together a bit til they lost track of one another. They only reunited after the chunin exams and got to know one another again. She always looked up to Naruto and how he never let anything get him down. She saw how the villagers looked at him and though she still didn't know why she knew Naruto was stronger taking the high road than being petty like the villagers were.

Sasuke blinked and saw the three kunoichi, three very pissed off kunoichi. Before he could do a thing Haku created ice senbon as Tenten let loose a scroll full of W.C.A.P. (Weapons that Cause Absolute Pain). Temari swung her fan letting out a powerful wind jutsu. This just increased the speed of the flying projectiles. It was amazing how the three seemed to work together without even knowing one another or worked with each other before.

Now Sasuke was exhausted from his fight with Naruto and didn't have the strength to really dodge though he tried and slipped due to his weariness. He was pierced in numerous places. He winced and cried out. This made all the kunoichi smile in satisfaction, but they were done yet.

They decided to get up close to get their pound of flesh from Sasuke. The last Uchiha was helpless as the force of the kunoichi came upon him.

In the back of his mind that wasn't occupied with the pain he was feeling he remembered something his brother had told him.

"Remember Sasuke, never piss off a girl, especially if they're a trained kunoichi" Itachi said sagely.

"Why, they're just girls?" Sasuke said in an arrogant Uchiha tone.

"Just take my word for it Sasuke. Never, ever piss a girl off especially if they are kunoichi" Itachi said in a very serious tone.

 _Oh shit_ the last Uchiha thought as he was he was beaten within an inch of his life.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: and that's the end of that one. Hoped you all liked it and I might do more of these if there's enough people want it. Thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Okay, I decided to have some more fun and do a few extended endings that expand on what happened at the end of the original story. These are just fun things and shouldn't be considered as the official ending. Think of these as like the deleted/alternate scenes that you get in the special features when you buy a movie.**

 **Extended Ending 1**

Kakashi finally made it. He was so worried he'd be late, which he didn't want to be this time. When he came upon the scene his eye widened to the point it looked like his eyeball was about to pop out of its socket.

On the ground was a bandaged up Naruto, but that wasn't what surprised, no, what surprised him was the condition Sasuke was in. The last Uchiha looked worse than a certain toad sage after being beaten by his teammate and current Hokage. Sasuke was barely breathing as his arms and legs were out of all their sockets and were arranged in ways that would make a pretzel proud. He had so many bumps, bruises and welts all over him it was hard to tell who he really was if it wasn't for his hair, which somehow remained untouched.

Surrounding his downed blond student were three girls, each looked familiar to the Copy nin. Haku was doing her best to treat Naruto and keep him stable while Temari and Tenten lent a hand as well as kept watch for any trouble.

"Um, yo" the jounin greeted.

The three kunoichi sprung into action ready to defend Naruto, but relaxed when they saw Kakashi.

 **Extended Ending 2**

Kabuto watched wide-eyed in horror at what he was seeing. He was sent by Orochimaru to see what was keeping the Sound Four and Kimimaro. When he got to the Valley of the End he just saw the first attack the kunoichi did on Sasuke and then their follow-up.

Never in his life had he seen such carnage, horror and he has done many experiments on unwilling test subjects with Orochimaru. But this, this was on a whole nother level by far. He winced and tried to look away, but couldn't. His eyes just couldn't peel away from, the gruesome sight. Every injury the kunoichi inflicted on the Uchiha made him wince and he felt phantom pains throughout his body.

He watched as the three kunoichi beat more tar out of the last Uchiha than there could ever be in the La Brea Tar Pits. Ever bone broken, limbs dislocated and arranged in a way no human body part was supposed to ever go in nature. And then the battle cries the three kunoichi let out as they went about their business.

It chilled Kabuto to his very soul. These weren't kunoichi; they were demons pure and simple. Their cries will haunt his dreams forever.

Finally when it was over he decided to leave. His flight response was screaming at him. Like hell he'd follow Orochimaru's orders now to get the Last Uchiha. He didn't want to get involved in that in the off-chance they zeroed on him. So he ran away like a bat out of hell.

 **Extended Ending 3**

Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro and Kiba finally made it. Kankuro made a fuss about worrying about Temari so they traveled in the direction Naruto had gone. When they got there they were totally and utterly shocked. Before them was destruction none have really seen in their young lifetimes. Though Gaara was shocked his face showed nothing.

Their eyes then turned and found Temari and Tenten along with a third girl they didn't know tending to Naruto. The third girl looked like she was trying to stabilize him as Tenten provided medical supplies she carried in her scrolls. Temari stood guard.

Just a small distance from the three girls laid a grotesque figure that none of them could tell what it was.

"What the hell is that?" Kankuro asked.

Temari looked up and grabbed her fan, but relaxed as she saw her brothers and the other two Konoha nin.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered, "we weren't too sure where you went so Kiba had to track you down and that took some time since we didn't have anything with your scent."

"Mission accomplished?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, it is" Tenten said standing up.

"Great, so where's the Uchiha?" Kankuro asked.

"There" Haku said casually as she pointing to the grotesque figure.

"No way that's Sasuke!" Kiba said shocked.

"It is, after we had a nice chat with him for hurting Naruto" Tenten said with a grin of satisfaction.

These grins were mirrored on Haku and Temari's faces.

The four boys looked at the mangled thing and saw the familiar hairstyle. They just stared as they looked from the deformed thing to the three girls then back to the form. Unable to process what they were seeing.

"So very troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

Kankuro and Kiba shared one thought, _girls are damn scary!_

Gaara's face remained passive, but inside he made a mental note not to piss off any girls ever, especially if they were kunoichi.

 **Finally, End**


End file.
